The How To Guide
by M14Mouse
Summary: Sorey didn't expect to be wake up like this. Magilou has that effect on people.


The How To Guide: How to Wake up A Newborn Serph in 3 Steps

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Sorey didn't expect to be wake up like this. Magilou has that effect on people.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

One minute, Sorey was floating then next minute, he felt something poking him.

"Come on, kid, wake up. I don't have all day." A female voice said as something poke him.

"Magilou, you might be poking him a little too hard," A male voice said.

This Magilou snorted.

"A little? He is…was the Shepherd. I think that he has been poked harder than this."

Shepherd?

"Still, it isn't very nice."

"Who said that I was nice? Beside, would you rather have me wave my hand and hang him upside down?"

"No…now you are being rude."

"You realize that now? I'm disappointed in you, Rokurou."

The male voice laughed.

"Not that I'm terrible interested in that I disappointed you."

"Now look who is being rude."

He wanted to open his eyes to see the two souls who were bickering like someone…someone…he couldn't remember really. But his body and his soul was so heavy like it hasn't moved in years.

 _546 years_

The voice echo through his head. Has it really been that long?

 _Yes_

Wow…he was asleep for that long. He wondered why.

Wait, it was something important.

Very important. He just couldn't remember what it is.

 _You saved the world._

Oh?

 _I am very sorry that you had to do that._

Why was the voice sorry? Did he do something? It probably wasn't the voice's fault.

 _I lose in the injustice of it all…like a long time ago. One man lose hope and one man gain hopelessness._

 _Sigh._

 _Humans will always be humans. It is an endless cycle but it is one that I want to continue._

He wondered if he could the voice a hug. He sounded like he needed it.

 _He was right. You are too good for this world._

"Then how do you explain that time in Teliesin? That was terrible."

"Like your performance?"

"My performance was perfection. It was a gem that out shine a thousand gems."

Rokurou laughed.

"If you say so." He said.

"Oh, I know so. And…hmmm…You know…you haven't pull that faking sleeping act since you were kid, Phi. It isn't adorable now," Magilou said.

Phi?

 _I am not faking! I am giving Sorey time to wake up on his own!_

Was the voice in his head actually pouting?

Rokurou laughed.

"Stop teasing him. He is a god now. He could hit with you lightening or something." Rokurou said cheerfully.

"I suppose so but it would be a terrible waste since we are in a cave."

"Always taking the fun out of this."

"I could show your fun."

Are they always like this?

 _Always. I miss them._

There was fondness in his voice.

 _Can you wake up now? Or do you need more time? Those two could bicker for years if we let them._

He could try.

Slowly, he opened his eyes to see the strangest pair that he remembered seeing.

Which wasn't very much.

The woman was dressed in a long black robe with little purple diamonds along its hem. With the expectation being the collar, which was wrapped in a gray fur. He could make out something shiny…a medallion maybe? She was wearing the strangest looking hat. She had grey…no blondish grey hair…maybe?

Old…young…maybe?

She tilted her head to look at him. Her eyes were green…maybe blue. She had this mischief smile on her face.

"Look who is awake," Magilou said.

He blinked.

"Hey," Rokurou said as he approached him. He kneed down in front of him.

This guy looked like a warrior. He could just tell. He wasn't sure why. He could make out the swords and shield strapped to his arm. He had long black hair pulled into a ponytail. His eye caught a large scar…no…it was marking. He felt his body tense up.

"Easy, kid. I'm not going to harm you."

 _Rokurou isn't going to hurt you. He is a friend._

A friend?

"I am kind of scary, huh?" Rokurou said with a grin.

"Statement of the Century." Magilou said.

He looked over at her. She was staring upward toward the roof of the cave. He turned his head to see a huge silver dragon. It was strange. He wasn't afraid.

"You poke us to come all this way to pick him up. And not once do…HEY!" She shouted as something shimmered into the air. He saw it. It was a person. No…something else. Something that he has seen before but he couldn't remember. It was like an itch. He wished that he could remember. The "person" ran over and hugged Magilou. The person was wearing a white robe with white hair equally as long with the expectation being a little curl at the top of his head. There was a heavy black collar around his neck with a bell attached to it.

The person was the voice and it was giggling.

"Look at you, kid. You have grown. You are going to be as tall as Eizen." Magilou said with a smile.

"I would be surprised if he did." Rokurou said.

 _Not trying too!_

The voice ran over and hugged Rokurou right off the ground. Rokurou just started to laugh.

"Whoa, kid! You got a grip on you. Magilou is right. You have grown into a fine man."

He swore that he could feel the voice blush.

 _I am sorry if I interrupt you. None of selph that was with him during the battle is near a earthpulse. I thought…._

Magilou waved her hand.

"Nah. Good excuse to train some of my children. They are still having trouble with holding a crowd and I can't have that. My Storytellers must be able to hold a crowd for hours…not five minutes," She said.

"And I came to keep her out of trouble."

She rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh."

 _Thank you. Thank both of you. I am sorry._

"You know…we understand better than anyone in the world. You don't need to say sorry to us." Rokurou said.

 _Still…_

"Chin up. You have work to do." She said.

 _Yes. Can you keep him safe until he gets to the others? Until he learns?_

"Of course." Rokurou said.

 _Good…now I must be leaving._

Wait! The voice paused.

 _Yes?_

What is your name?

 _They call me Phi but…my name is Materous._

 _End of_ How to Wake up A Newborn Serph in 3 Steps

Next Chapter: How to Burn Down A Forest in One Easy Step

A/N: I wrote this part about two/three years ago after I finished playing the game. Then I become stuck because well, the game ending wasn't very clear. Then I watched the anime and the bunny came back…so, I dusted off the fic and started writing again. Second, I take from both anime and the game in terms of plot points. Read and review if you wish.


End file.
